Blockchain technologies may be built upon transmission networks (e.g., peer-to-peer network). Network nodes in a transmission network may perform data authentication and storage based on a chain-like data structure, and perform data generation and update based on a distributed consensus algorithm. In some cases, such nodes of the blockchain network may need to be added. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for adding a node in a blockchain network.
Existing technologies for adding node often cause disruptions to normal operations of the blockchain. In one example, a current method for adding a node in a blockchain network requires halting the entire blockchain system to perform node addition and requires restarting the system after the addition. As a result, the entire system has to experience down time. In another example, a current method for adding a node in a blockchain network requires deleting an inactivated node and then adding the node back as an activated consensus node. As a result, the deleted and later-added node has to disconnect from the blockchain network before it is added back.